Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to circuitry for a radio module or other electronic module for waking up from a low power mode.
Background
In some cases, it may be advantageous to power down circuitry when that circuitry is not in use. Powering down circuitry when that circuitry is not in use may conserve battery power. In some examples, conserving battery power may lead to longer battery life. In other examples, conserving battery power may allow a device to use a smaller battery while still providing a required battery life.
While it may be advantageous to power down circuitry when not in use, monitoring circuitry needed to determine when to power up the powered down circuitry will generally continue to consume power. Accordingly, it may be advantageous to use monitoring circuitry that uses very little power to perform the monitoring function. By using low-power monitoring circuitry and by powering down circuitry that is not in use, battery power may be conserved.